Hôtel California
by Seoyeon
Summary: Perdu au beau milieu du Pacifique, sur une île Paradisiaque, se trouvent un luxueux Hôtel où anonyme comme célébrité viennent passer quelques jours de vacances. Retrouver chapitre par chapitre ces couples qui se font et se défont...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Au rivage d'une île paradisiaque avait été construit un hôtel aux airs de jardin d'Eden. A une dizaine de kilomètre du village le plus porche se dressait fièrement au pied du sable chaud un bâtiment d'architecture oriental, à la forme peu commune d'un temple. On accédait à la porte principale en longeant un parterre de fleurs sauvages et d'arbres exotiques, se délectant du chant des oiseaux sauvages qui s'étaient installés ici et là. De part et d'autre de l'hôtel, des barrières en bambous. Trois petites marches permettaient aux voyageurs d'enter.

Dans l'entrée, de longues colonnes de bois. Sur la gauche se trouvaient le restaurant bar ainsi qu'une baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin principal où l'on pouvait déguster un cocktail ou les plats délicieux du restaurant près d'un étang à l'eau transparente qui gardait fièrement des poissons. Sur la droite la réception. Un jeune homme aux allures de dieux vivants posté ici pour renseigner, guider, réserver les chambres des clients qui venaient et aller au fur et à mesure des longs mois chauds qui étaient en continu durant l'année.

Au milieu se dressait fièrement de grands escaliers avec de chaque côté deux ascenseurs pour permettre de monter plus rapidement aux étages supérieurs donnant aux chambres. Plus l'on monté dans les étages et plus les chambres étaient luxueuses et grandes. Bien que les moins chers de l'hôtel ne soit pas de petites chambres inconfortables loin de là. Elles étaient toutes décorées de façon et de style différents. La savane, la forêt tropicale, le désert, le love hôtel, la mer, la lune, l'Asie, Paris, New-York, Tokyo, L'Amérique du sud, le pôle nord… Des styles tous aussi différents qu'atypiques pour un hôtel si particulier.

Les clients venaient eux aussi tous d'horizon différents et pour des raisons différentes. De jeunes mariés, des amants en voyage secret, des amis venus prendre quelques jours de vacances, des couples atypiques, des familles unies, déchirées, recomposées, des personnes âgés venues passer leurs beaux jours, des nouveaux couples, des célibataires, des hommes d'affaires, des idoles…

A l'arrière du bâtiment, quelques annexes. Des cours de tennis, un terrain de sport, une piscine aussi grande que chaude, un SPA, un jacuzzi, des sources chaudes, une serres, un mur d'escalade…

Après vous avoir présenté mon hôtel aux allures d'auberges, à mon tour. Je suis madame Choi. Gérante et propriétaire de cet hôtel depuis mes plus jeunes années. Tout au long de ma carrière j'en ai vu, des clients venus se reposer ici. Avec des histoires différentes, des arrivées et des sorties différentes, des parcours différents. J'ai aussi suivi la vie de mes employés aux personnalités elles aussi différentes. Que ce mot revient souvent ! Mais il existe bel et bien pour mon hôtel, il résume en quelques lettres tout ce que j'ai pu voir depuis mes nombreuses années d'exercices. Aujourd'hui je commence à me faire vraiment vieille et je n'ai donc plus la force de m'occuper de cet hôtel. J'en laisse la délégation à mes employés de confiance mais je vis toujours ici. C'est ma maison et je n'en partirais que lorsque la mort frappera à ma porte.

Je vis dans cet hôtel depuis que je suis née. Mes parents, mes arrières grands parents ainsi que leurs aïeuls étaient déjà les propriétaires de cet endroit magique. Soixante cinq ans que je vois, jours après jours défiler toutes sortent de personnes, qui m'amusent, me touchent, m'émeuvent, me rendent triste ou particulièrement joyeuses. Mes enfants n'ont pas suivi le chemin de la famille, et mon défunt mari me manque terriblement. Pourtant, les habitants de passages ici sont comme ma famille. Certains son discret et je ne m'en préoccupe pas vraiment. D'autres sont plus que bruyants et ils sont connus, dès la minute de leur arrivée.

J'ai décidé pour briser mon ennuie de raconter ici, en même temps que je le vis, le séjour de mes clients qui auront le plus marqué mon hôtel, ainsi que les clients qui, au cours des dernières années ont marqué ma vie. Des retours en arrière, il est possible que j'en fasse. Je vous donnerais les dates et les contextes dans les moindres détails. Clients, et même employés. Je vais donc vous faire partager dans ces écrits, plus que le voyage de mes visiteurs, mais la vie de mon hôtel.

Pour cela, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à l'hôtel California.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre I

Les jours de pluies étaient plutôt rares sur l'île et faisaient mourir l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait au dehors. Tous les clients de l'hôtel restèrent dans leur chambre, commandant de quoi boire et manger ainsi que des divertissements. D'autre allait faire une petite ballade dans la piscine, c'est très agréable de se baigner avec la pluie lorsqu'elle n'est pas très forte, ou ils allaient dans le spa, les sources chaudes ou encore, ils venaient s'amuser et discuter au restaurant du bas ou dans le petit salon qui se trouvait à l'étage. Cependant le bruit de la pluie s'écouler le long du bâtiment, entendre les gouttes frapper la forêt alentour était très reposant et quelques clients attrapaient la mélancolie, ils s'installaient sur une chaise près d'une fenêtre et regardaient au dehors le ciel pleurer.

Ce jour là était un quatorze février et une équipe de l'hôtel attendait l'arrivée du couple gagnant. Pour certaines périodes de l'année tel que noël, le nouvel an, la saint valentin ou les vacances d'été, l'hôtel, en partenariat avec un magazine de mode international faisait gagné un séjour de trois jours et deux nuits pour deux personnes dans la plus luxueuse et belle des suites, avec un programme préparé spécialement pour le couple.

En début d'après midi, une petite voiture tout terrain se gara devant la porte de l'hôtel, puisque aucune route adapté pour des voitures basiques ne passait devant l'hôtel. Les clients devaient arriver de l'aéroport en taxi jusqu'au village le plus proche, là où se trouvait un service de navette qui les conduisaient ensuite directement à l'hôtel. Le couple n'était pas beaucoup chargé, ayant apporté le minimum d'affaires, vu le temps de rêve qui était prévu. Cependant leur surprise fut bien grande lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que la pluie battait son plein, mais ils n'en étaient pas plus attristée que cela.

Le coupla entra donc dans l'hôtel, se dirigeant vers la réception, qui savait de qui il s'agissait puisque des photos d'identités avaient été placé sur leurs fiches clients pour pouvoir les reconnaitre et surtout ne rien oublié des promesses faites par l'hôtel pour ces quelques jours de paradis.

-Bonjour chers client ! Salua la réceptionniste. Je suis désolée que le mauvais temps s'abatte sur nous en jours si spécial…

-Oh, ce n'est pas très grave. On n'était pas la pour faire des promenades en amoureux de toute façon. Répondit un membre du couple, assez froidement ce qui étonna la réceptionniste.

-Je ne voudrais bien entendu pas me montrer indiscrète mais…

-Non non, nous ne sommes pas en couple, répliqua à son tour le second. Nous sommes juste amis et j'ai gagné ses billets alors je lui ai proposé.

-Je vois, s'inquiéta la jeune fille. Devons nous retiré tout ce qui était prévus pour un couple ? demanda-t-elle plutôt gênée.

-Oh non ! Reprit le second. Laissez tout, ne vous en faites pas pour cela. Dit-il en jetant un léger clin d'œil à la réceptionniste qui comprit alors ce que le gagnant du voyage chercher à atteindre avec ces jours-ci.

-Très bien, je vous laisse suivre mon collègue qui se trouve juste ici afin qu'il vous guide à votre chambre.

-Merci mademoiselle. Remercia l'invitant en tournant des talons le premier pour rejoindre l'employé.

-Passez un bon séjour parmi nous !

Les deux voyageurs et l'employé montèrent dans le luxueux ascenseur qui ressemblait à bloc de marbre avec de jolie décoration dorés était en total décalage avec le style plus traditionaliste de la bâtisse ce qui déclencha un petit rire chez l'invité, son compagnon ne comprenant pas vraiment cet instant d'ironie, mais il ne chercha pas plus loin non plus. L'ascenseur les mena au quatrième étage. En sortant de ce dernier on retrouvait alors ce style propre à l'hôtel et cela plaisait beaucoup au gagnant qui regardait les décorations émerveillé. Un long couloir que quelques mètres de dressait droit devant eux avec au fond deux portes en papier se faisait face.

-Ce sont les deux plus grandes suites. De l'autre côté de ses murs que vous voyez la se trouve les suites. Expliqua l'employé en dirigeant ses clients vers le fond du couloir. Je vous laisse à présent choisir l'une des deux suites. Sur votre droite, le paradis. A gauche l'enfer.

-Le paradis !-L'enfer ! S'était exclamé en cœur les deux « amis », faisant rire l'employé qui s'attendait à une telle situation.

-Je suis d'accord, il est très difficile de choisir l'une des deux suites, surtout qu'elles sont toutes aussi belles l'une que l'autre.

-S'il te plait le paradis !

-Non l'enfer ! C'est bon ! Il va bien falloir qu'on s'amuse un peu !

-Non ! Je veux le paradis !

-Je vous propose quelque chose… Un pile ou face. Pile, paradis, face enfer. Répliqua l'employé qui n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'attendre que les deux se décident.

-Très bien, déclara le gagnant.

Le jeune employé lança une pièce en l'air, l'a rattrapa de sa main droite et la posa sur le dessus de son autre main. Levant doucement la première il déclara :

-Pile ! Je suis désolé monsieur mais monsieur à gagné !

-Après tout c'est quand moi qui est gagné ce voyage non ?!

L'employé passa donc la carte dans le lecteur et ouvrit la porte, laissant tout d'abord les « amis » entrer, il déposa leur bagage près de la porte et s'en alla en leur souhaitant un bon séjour à son tour avant de placer la carte dans le petit pot à côté de l'entrée, prévu à cet effet.

La porte donnait donc sur une entrée, petite pour la chambre mais plutôt très grande. Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé avec quelques décorations, des tableaux, des meubles en bois peint en beige. Le sol était recouvert de moquette aussi duveteuse et moelleuse que l'on aurait cru marcher sur un nuage. Le fond de l'entrée se décliné en deux portes. La première, la plus à droite avait une inscription au nom particulièrement révélateur « Jardin ». En l'ouvrant, le couple découvrait un cocon blanc, doux et chaleureux. Une pièce peut être trois fois plus grande que l'entrée et aux murs formant un rond. Les murs cette fois étaient peints d'un rose très pâle, presque beige, donnant un côté doux sans tomber dans le féminin de base. Le sol était le même que dans l'entrée, mais il semblait encore plus confortable. Au milieu de la pièce était installé rond recouvert de draps de soie or, de gros coussins confortables montraient leur silhouettes au dessus des draps et un cœur au pétale de rose blanche avait été créée au milieu du lit. Quelques plantes étaient disposées ici et là, et, d'un côté de la pièce une immense baie vitrée recouverte de rideaux quasiment transparent semblait laisser pénétrer le soleil au matin doux. Elle s'ouvrait sur un balcon donnant face à la mer turquoise, où deux chaises longues ainsi qu'une table basse étaient aménagés aux côtés d'un jacuzzi privé en bois de bambou.

La seconde porte, elle était nommée « Eden », la seule chose qui manquait à cette pièce était une salle de bain. Et c'est ce que l'on découvrait derrière cela. Une salle de bain resplendissante. Elle était un peu plus petite mais basée sur la même forme que la chambre. Au milieu de celle-ci se trouvait une baignoire, très grande d'apparence et pourtant, assez petite pour que les Adam et Eve d'un séjour se sentent collé l'un à l'autre. Une construction très particulière et très étudié pour rapprocher. Sur un des murs se trouvait une douche dernière technologie et de l'autre deux lavabo. Cette fois ci les murs étaient et le sol était carrelés et la baignoire, les lavabos et la douche étaient tous marbrés.

Le gagnant du voyage et de la chambre parcourait les pièces une à une puis il recommençait, s'extasiant de la beauté du lieu. Il se sentait vraiment heureux de pouvoir se retrouver dans un tel coin de paradis. Cependant la curiosité le piquait un peu et il se demandait tout de même comment la chambre de l'enfer aurait été. Si elle était proportionnelle à l'image de celle-ci, les décorateurs avaient du s'amuser !

-Jin ! Tu es déçu d'avoir cette chambre ? Demanda le double gagnant à son compagnon.

-Non Kame, j'aime beaucoup en fait. Avait-il répondu avec un peu de malice dans la voix.

Kamenashi Kazuya et Jin Akanishi étaient deux japonais de vingt six et vingt sept ans à la relation particulière. Le premier était un jeune homme d'un mètre soixante dix mais au charme mille fois plus grand. Le corps svelte, la taille fine, une chute de reins à faire pâlir bon nombre de jeune fille était doté d'un corps dessiné juste à la perfection et d'un visage d'ange aux mimiques plus craquantes les une que les autres. Son humour et sa gentillesse entrant pour beaucoup dans son charme mais aussi dans ce qui attire le plus, avec son visage, son ami.

Jin Akanishi. A peine plus vieux que son ami était un sexe symbole connu et reconnu de toutes et de tous. Un joli visage assez carré, de lèvres pulpeuses, de beaux yeux sombres et de longs cheveux frisés noir lui retombant légèrement sur le visage lui donnait un petit air mystérieux et sombre. Un peu plus grand que son ami, il avait un corps plus musclé et plus long. Doté d'un sens de l'ironie, il fallait bien connaitre le jeune homme pour le comprendre, même si pour Kame ce n'était pas simple tout les jours, c'était ce côté indomptable qui l'avait faire défaillir.

Kame, passionné de mode avait donc fait sans grande conviction et gagné le concours qui consisté simplement à envoyé un petit formulaire basique, et le tirage se faisant au sort. En recevant son prix, Kame n'avait personne d'autres à qui proposer de partir avec lui. Espérant profiter de cette occasion pour se rapprocher de lui, il avait demandé à Jin de l'accompagner. Les deux amis l'étaient depuis de nombreuses années. L'un aimait l'autre mais jamais personne n'avait fait le premier pas et ils vivaient tous les jours avec cet amour non avoué, mais les sentiments de l'un étaient aussi connus de l'autre. Finalement, si un des deux prenait un peu de courage pour dire un 'je t'aime ' ou embrasser l'autre, leur relation changerait radicalement en une fraction de seconde. Seulement voila, non pas trop timide mais trop peureux de la suite, ils n'osaient pas.

Jin de son côté aussi avait été heureux, sans le montré bien entendu répondant d'un simple 'ouais' à l'invitation de son ami. Il espérait pouvoir prendre courage ou que son ami le fasse pour avouer leur amour dévorant et déchirant l'un pour l'autre. Depuis le temps qu'il tourne autour de Kame sans pouvoir le lui avouer. Et ce n'est pourtant pas quelque chose dont il soit incapable. Se sentant célibataire et tentant d'oublier pour un soir cet amour trop dévorant, Jin couchait avec tout un tas d'hommes comme de femmes. Bien sur il se protégeait, mais cela ne l'empêcher pas de jouer de son sex appeal et de faire profiter les autres. Ce qui rendait Kame jaloux, trop jaloux et de violentes disputes éclataient entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Mais cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de problème de ce genre puisque les deux garçons se trouvaient dans une immense chambre, rien qu'eux deux. Sans personne pour venir détruire leur petit cocon. Kamenashi avait posé ses chaussures et se retrouvait bien nu, assit sur le lit qui se trouvait être un lit à eau, les pieds touchants le sol il soupirait de confort.

-Vas-y, tape toi un orgasme tant que tu y es. Avait lancé Jin en voyant son ami le visage ne arrière, soupirer de bonheur.

-C'trop l'pied ! Tu devrais essayer j'te jure !

-Pff, j'aurais préféré te voir souffrir en enfer ouais !

Kame envoya un des coussins en forme d'ailes en plein visage de Jin qui ne manqua pas de répliquer en le lui lançant à son tour. Kame recommença, se qui cette fois énerva Jin qui sauta sur le lit, attrapant son ami par les épaules et lui enfonçant un des coussins sur le visage. Le jeune homme dessous pouvait bien entendu respirer mais il faisait semblant du contraire, ce qui faisait rire les deux amis avant que Kame ne pousse son ami et s'installe au dessus de lui à califourchon.

-Kame qu'est ce que tu fais putain ?!

-Ah ! Ca te plait pas que je sois dessus toi ne ?

-Dégages minus !

Un moment de silence se fit entendre. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient profondément. Kame avançait doucement son visage vers celui de son ami qui fermait petit à petit les yeux lorsqu'on vint frapper à la porte de la chambre.

-Fais comme si on n'avait pas entendu. Lâcha Jin qui se sentait prêt.

-Non ça craint ! S'exclama Kame qui se leva précipitamment et alla ouvrir. Oui ?

-Room service. Je vous apporte de quoi vous changer et…

L'employé s'en alla, laissant à Kame deux peignoirs et une boite en forme d'ailes d'anges assez lourdes.

-C'était quoi ? demanda Jin qui s'était assit sur le lit, les chaussures lui aussi posé en tailleur en voyant son ami revenir.

-Le room service. Il nous a donné des peignoirs pour se « changer » et puis ça… Dit-il en tendant la boite vers son ami.

Jin l'ouvrit et se mit à rire bêtement avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Pas besoin de ça. Chose inutile quand on est un dieu.

-C'est quoi dedans ? Demanda Kame en venant à nouveau s'installer sur le lit.

-Des objets, pour la saint valentin.

-Ah…

Kame les sortie un à un. Ce n'était pas des objets très osé, simplement de quoi faire plaisir au partenaire et s'amuser un peu, faire monter le plaisir plus vite. Kame en sorti un, le plus gros et le montra à Jin.

-C'est de ça que tu n'as pas besoin ?

-Exactement ! Mon corps peut donner mille fois plus de plaisir à mon partenaire que… ça là !

-Ah…

Kame se mordit la lèvre. Jin était entrain de faire une proposition sous-entendu à son ami mais celui-ci n'osait rien répondre. Que se passerait-il ? Enfin, il savait ce qu'il allait se passer et à vrai dire il en mourrait d'envie mais… Comment tourner cela de manière innocente ? Il ne voulait vraiment pas passer pour le type qui rêve de son ami depuis des années déjà.

-Enfin voila, reprit Jin. Et puis on n'en a pas besoin après tout. On est pas là pour ce genre de chose n'est ce pas ? Répliqua-t-il en voyant que son ami ne répondait rien non plus.

-Mmh, exactement…

L'heure du diner venait de sonner, et Jin et Kame était invité à venir déguster le repas spécial saint valentin, préparé pour tous les amoureux venus en vacances à l'hôtel. Tous deux biens apprêtaient, ils descendirent les escaliers doucement, Kame à deux marches derrière son ami. Ils arrivèrent dans l'immense salle du restaurant ou déjà bon nombre de couple avait prit place. Un serveur au charisme fou se stoppa les deux amis, leur demandant de le suivre. Chose qu'ils firent sans broncher.

Le serveur installa le couple près de la fenêtre. Dehors il faisait déjà nuit et la pluie tombait encore. Grâce aux éclairages roses qui éclairait le jardin, l'impression que de gouttes coloraient tombé était assez impressionnant et Kame se sentit léger à cette vue. Jin ne lâchait pas son ami des yeux, se mordillant le coin de la lèvre en l'imaginant tout près, comme plus tôt dans l'après midi.

Le jeune serveur revint vers eux après qu'ils se soient installé et leur proposa d'abord les amuses bouches, accompagnait d'un apéritif. Il installa, les mets devant chaque convive, expliquant ce qu'il venait de leur apporter. Le repas semblait contenir des aliments jugés aphrodisiaque. Gingembre, Ginseng, Maca, Catuaba. Les deux amis parcouraient la salle des yeux avant de se regarder et de sourire.

-Moi j'en connais qui vont bien s'amuser ce soir ! S'exclama Jin en trempant le bout de ses lèvres délicatement dans sa flûte.

Kame sourit tendrement tout d'abord, puis plus désireux après le geste de son ami à ses mots. Ils dégustèrent leurs amusent bouches, délicieux, puis se regardèrent à nouveau.

Le repas se fit sans bruit, on leur apportait, au fur et à mesure de la soirée alcool et plats. A la fin du dessert, Kame ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de se tapoter le front avec sa serviette. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlées sur son front et Jin l'avait remarqués. Il en était de même pour lui mais pouvait le cacher grâce à ses cheveux et il remercia le ciel. Kame commençait à ressentir une certaine douleur dans le bas ventre. Il posa sa serviette aux côtés de son assiette et se leva de table.

-Je pense que je vais remonter dans la chambre, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien.

-Mmh, d'accord. J'attends le serveur pour le remercier et je te rejoins. Vas donc te reposer tu as l'air vraiment mal.

Kame prit donc la direction de l'ascenseur. Tout le chemin, Jin n'avait pas décroché ses yeux de Kame qui dandiné son joli fessier de droite à gauche, marchant assez lentement et plutôt d'un pas nonchalant. Une bosse se formait dans son pantalon et c'est la qu'il se dit qu'il devait le faire. C'était maintenant où jamais. Sinon, il viendrait le jour où il finirait par tuer Kame de son incompétence. Ce dernier entra dans l'ascenseur et lorsque les portes furent prêtes à se refermer Jin se faufila entre elle. Kame se retrouva et se colla contre le mur, son membre bien dressait dans son jean. Il avait un peu honte que son ami le voit comme ça.

D'un revers de la main Kame se retrouva collé contre les parois de l'ascenseur, face à Jin et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas que lui, à qui son bas ventre faisait souffrir. Jin s'approcha dangereusement de Kame, il se colla contre lui. Une main sur son épaule, l'autre dans ses cheveux, leurs visages étaient à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Kame pu sentir sur ses lèvres le souffle chaud de son ami.

-Foutu hôtel ! S'exclama le plus vieux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vais enfin faire ce que j'aurais du depuis des années Kame.

-Je suis désolé…

Jin connaissait ce genre d'excuse et Kame venait donc de lui donner son accord. Il s'était simplement excusé de ne pas le faire lui-même. Alors, dans un élan de douceur et d'excitation bestial, Jin et Kame échangèrent le plus ardant baiser que la caméra de l'ascenseur n'avait vu jusque là. Tout en défaisant leurs vêtements gênant et en s'embrassant, les deux japonais courraient en direction de leur chambre. Ils se retrouvèrent nus dans le lit, leurs membres bien droit et enflé de plaisir. Un nouveau baiser.

Cette nuit là, les deux amis devinrent amant.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

Les beaux étaient incessants depuis bientôt une semaine et la température était très élevée en ce milieu du mois de Juillet. Beaucoup des clients s'installaient au bord de la mer sirotant un cocktail maison, d'autre se prélassé à la piscine ou encore certains en profité pour faire un peu de sport, n'oubliant pas de se désaltéré très régulièrement.

Sur la plage, les mamans mettaient de la crème solaire aux enfants, gardaient les bébés sous les parasols pendant que les pères jouaient avec les plus vieux. Les couples se prélassaient au soleil pour parfaire leur bronzage ou se baignaient romantiquement. Les amis eux, jouaient dans l'eau ou sur le bord à différents jeux prévus à cet effet. Les adultes les plus âgés ne sortaient pas avec des températures pareilles et préféraient venir se promener dans la serre où l'air y était frais.

Depuis trois jours, le deuxième étage de l'hôtel, là où les chambres multiplie allant de trois à sept personnes étaient aménagées, furent rythmé par des cris, des éclats de rire, des engueulades, des crises de nerfs, des portes qui claques, de la musique, des chansons à la mode, des pas de danse et des blagues. Oui, depuis trois jours un groupe de quatre amis avaient élu domicile à l'hôtel, prenant des vacances bien mérité. Le voyage était offert par la famille de l'un d'entre eux, il avait décidé d'y amener ses amis les plus proches.

La relation des quatre jeunes hommes étaient tout à fait particulière. Kim Kibum, alias Key, l'organisateur du voyage était un beau garçon coréen d'une vingtaine d'année et d'un petit mètre quatre vingt. Les cheveux blond décoloré, on le repérait facilement grâce à son look androgyne et pourtant très reconnaissable en tant que garçon. Il aimait porter des lentilles de couleurs bleus, se donnant un faux air d'occidental. Il était plein de vie son sourire et son humour charmé tout son entourage. Il avait donc décidé d'inviter celui qu'il considérait comme étant son frère, Dongwoon.

Ce jeune homme de mêmes origines que le premier avait pourtant lui, un vrai air d'occidental. Ses yeux n'était pas très bridés, il avait un long nez et la forme de son visage n'était pas aussi rond que celle d'un asiatique. Il avait le même âge que son meilleur ami mais il était un peu plus grand. C'était un jeune homme à l'humour débordant et toujours près pour faire des tonnes de bêtises. Key et Dongwoon étaient depuis l'enfance et leur relation amicale s'était transformée en fraternité. Ils se faisaient souvent des câlins, des bisous, se tenaient par la main et se racontaient des blagues salaces. Mais, si les deux jeunes hommes s'amusaient autant rien qu'eux deux, pourquoi en avoir invité encore ? Me demanderez-vous. Et bien, la réponse est simple.

Jonghyun et Dujun, sont respectivement les meilleurs amis de Key et Dongwoon, mais aussi très amoureux d'eux. Persuadé que les deux amis sont en couples vu la façon dont ils se comportent l'un envers l'autre, ils avaient accepté d'un commun accord de venir en voyage avec eux juste pour passer une semaine et demie dans un endroit paradisiaque et si possible, tenter une approche avec leurs amis. Cependant, leur amour était réciproque, mais Jonghyun et Dujun ne s'en étaient encore jamais aperçu. Voila le but du voyage pour Key et Dongwoon. Avouer leur amour à Jonghyun et Dujun, qui eux, étaient là prêts à mettre leur jalousie de côté pour passer des vacances avec l'amour de leur vie, même si ils les croient hors de porté.

-Key ! Tu viens on va aux sources chaude ? Demanda Dongwoon qui était déjà prêt pour aller e baigner.

-Je suis entrain de jouer avec Jonghyun là ! S'exclama le blondinet qui jouait à un jeu de carte sur la terrasse de leur chambre.

-Allez ! S'il te plait Key ! Viens !

-T'as qu'à demandé à Dujun. Répondit sèchement Jonghyun, en lançant un regard plus que noir à son cadet.

Jonghyun, lui était le plus petits des quatre amis. Un visage très charismatique et digne des plus beaux mannequins. Sont corps était musclé et il faisait rougir la gente féminine qui le croisait au bord de la plage. C'était un jeune homme sensible et terriblement amoureux. Quelque peu romantique, il était d'une jalousie maladive envers Key et profitait de chaque moment qu'il pouvait passer seul avec lui.

-Oui mais Dujun il est parti à la piscine en boudant parce que je lui ai dit que je voulais aller à la source avec Key.

-Bah t'étonne pas qu'il te fasse la gueule alors.

-Jonghyun ! T'es pas très gentil là !

-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de pas être gentil ! Et puis merde, j'me casse !

Jonghyun attrapa sa serviette qui était posé sur le lit et s'en alla à la piscine, rejoindre le pauvre Dujun, laissant les deux autres seuls. Le plus petit aperçu son ami, contre un rebord de la piscine, le corps dans l'eau, les bras croisés au dehors et la tête posé dessus. Du Jun était lui le plus âgé des quatre amis, un jeune homme formidable. Doté d'une gentillesse, d'un humour et d'une générosité incroyable, il avait dans son regard ce petit quelque chose de froid et mystérieux qui le rendait terriblement beau. De plus, c'était un musicien hors pair.

Le plus jeun des deux, qui était déjà en maillot de bain se glissa dans la piscine et vint rejoindre son ami. S'installant dans la même position il soupira. Dujun tourna le visage et sourit à son ami, soupirant à son tour. Tous les deux regardèrent dans le vide. Deux jeunes demoiselles passèrent près d'eux et se mirent à rougir en poussant de léger cris d'admiration tant elles trouvaient les deux jeunes hommes beaux. Elles s'accroupirent vers eux et commencèrent à discuter.

-On vous dérange ? Demanda la première.

-Non, pas du tout. Répondit Dujun avec son sourire charmeur.

-Cela vous direz de venir boire un coup avec nous ? Nous allons nous changer et nous redescendons après.

-Nous verrons cela plus tard alors. Répliqua Jonghyun qui imita le sourire de son ami.

Les deux demoiselles s'en allèrent, au moment où Key et Dongwoon passèrent près de la piscine pour accéder aux sources chaudes. Key se sentit prit d'une vague de jalousie et n'acceptait aucunement que Jonghyun sourit à une fille comme il le fait avec lui. Il se dirigea vers la piscine et posa son pied sur la tête de son ami.

-Alors on s'amuse bien avec les filles hein ?

Dongwoon était resté plus en arrière, la tête baissé les larmes perlant aux coins des yeux. Dujun releva la tête vers son cadet et le vis dans cet état. Il sortit à la force de ses bras de la piscine et couru en direction de Dongwoon qui s'échappa lorsqu'il aperçu son ainé.

-Dongwoon attend moi !

-Non je veux pas !

Le jeune homme s'enferma dans une des cabines de la piscine et ne bougea plus.

-Dongwoon, s'il te plait sort. Pourquoi tu réagis comme cela ça ne va pas ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu veux aller voir un médecin ?

-Fiche moi la paix !

Un sentiment de douleur s'attaqua au cœur de Dujun, qui après avoir entendu son ami retourna à sa chambre prendre une douche. Le plus âgé ne comprit pas que Dongwoon était tout simplement jaloux. Il alluma l'eau bien chaude de la douche et se glissa dessous, en soupirant, une énième fois.

Key, lui, avait entrainé Jonghyun au fond du jardin, derrière la serre. Il avait collé son ami contre les parois du bâtiment transparent. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient à moitié nu, l'un mouillé l'autre non. Key ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire à son ami. Il avait été très jaloux mais ne pouvait pas expliquer les raisons à son ami qui lui ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi, persuader qu'il était parti faire des choses avec le faux occidental.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on fou là ? Demanda Jonghyun plutôt sèchement.

-Je... euh… Key avait perdu ses mots.

-Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre ton petit ami, il va s'inquiéter. Répliqua froidement le jeune homme avant de retourner sur ses pas.

-Mon quoi ?! S'exclama Key, mais avant qu'il comprenne de quoi il s'agissait Jonghyun s'était déjà enfuit. Retournant à sa chambre.

Key reprit lui aussi le chemin de l'hôtel, croisant Dongwoon qui sortait d'une des petites cabines au bord de la piscine. Il lui sourit, et ce dernier le lui retourna. Ils se rejoignirent près de la piscine et s'installèrent sur les transats.

-Tu sais, je crois que Jonghyun et Dujun se font des films sur nous.

-De quoi ?

-Jonghyun, tout à l'heure m'a dit de retourner avec mon « petit ami » alors… toi ? Je crois qu'ils croient qu'on est ensemble.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ?! Dujun c'est toujours pas aperçu que j'étais… enfin… de lui ?

-Je ne crois… c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il n'a répondu à aucune de tes avances…

-Pfff…

En arrivant dans la chambre d'hôtel, Jonghyun retrouva Dujun allongeait sur le lit en écoutant la musique. Il s'installa à coté de lui et lui emprunta un écouteur. Encore une fois de plus en soupirant. Dujun se tourna sur le côté, posant son front sur l'épaule de Jonghyun. Ce dernier lui expliqua que finalement, Key et Dongwoon n'étaient peut être pas ensemble, et que la crise de jalousie qu'ils venaient de faire voulait peut être dire quelque chose. Une idée traversa l'esprit de Dujun. Mais pour cela, il fallait attendre le diner.

Lorsque les deux plus jeunes revinrent dans la chambre, l'ambiance était plutôt tendue même si les deux plus âgés esquissaient un petit sourire malicieux qui donnait beaucoup d'interrogations aux deux autres. Ils se doutaient que quelques choses aller se passer mais quoi… C'était le mystère. Les quatre garçons s'habillèrent de manière assez sophistiquée avant de descendre tous ensemble au restaurant. Une table près du piano leur était réservée. Le menu du soir était typiquement français et grâce à cela, l'ambiance se détendit peu à peu. Des éclats de rire se firent entendre à la table. Dongwoon et Dujun commençaient à raconter des blagues stupides et Jonghyun racontait un peu n'importe quoi.

Doucement, Key posa sa main sur la cuisse de Jonghyun qui le regarda un peu surprit. Il commença quelques mouvements de va et vient, se rapprochant de plus en plus de son entre jambe. Jonghyun rougissait et ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation il posa sa main sur celle de Key, dessinant du bout du doigt un petit cœur. Key regarda Jonghyun et lui fit un signe de la tête affirmatif. Il s'approcha de son ami et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de souffler un « je t'aime » au creux de son oreille.

Au même moment, Dujun se leva de table. Dongwoon lui demanda où il allait mais aucune réponse. Il partit en direction du piano et s'installa derrière lui. Jonghyun et Key se tournèrent vers lui après que le blondinet ait lancé un petit clin d'œil à son ami.

-J'aimerai vous jouer un morceau, annonça Dujun à la salle. Et j'aimerai surtout le dédicacer à quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Pour lui avouer mon amour. Qui je crois est resté secret un petit peu trop longtemps.

Le pianiste jeta un coup d'œil à Dongwoon qui pointé son doigt vers lui. Dujun acquiesça. Cette chanson, et cet amour c'était pour lui. Dongwoon. Le plus âgé plaça ses doigts sur le piano et commença à jouer. Une chanson qui était bien connu de Dongwoon puisque c'était sa ballade favorite. Le plus jeune se leva à son tour et rejoignit son ami. Dujun regarda dans les yeux le cadet en lui murmurant un « je t'aime », avant que ce dernier commence à chanter.

L'amour, voici un mot aux significations bien large. Le but du voyage était remplit. La nuit allait être mouvementée.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

Etre en couple n'est pas chose facile pour les êtres humains. Notamment lorsque la relation dure depuis longtemps. La monotonie, la routine s'installe. Chaque jour c'est le même refrain. A la même on se lève, à la même heure on déjeune, on dîne, même faire l'amour prend une place sur l'emploi du temps, un certain jour de la semaine à une certaine heure. Cela devient vite laçant et au bout de trois, quatre, cinq ans de vie commune alors que les personnes sont encore très jeunes on s'ennuie. Il n'y a plus ce petit quelque chose qui faisait de la vie de couple quelque chose d'exceptionnel au quotidien.

Pour contrer à cela, un couple de jeune japonais approchant de la trentaine décida de venir prendre quelques jours de vacances à l'hôtel California. Dans le calme, au soleil, juste tous les deux, sans rien n'avoir à faire. Etre tranquille, pouvoir faire ce qui leur chante quand ils le veulent, sans se prendre la tête, rien de plus. Des vacances en total opposition avec leur métier puisque les deux jeunes hommes étaient des acteurs rencontrant un certain succès dans leur pays et, étant terriblement occupés par leurs travails ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de se voir. De plus, leur relation était restée secrète, bien qu'ils filent le parfait amour de puis un peu plus de sept ans, lorsqu'ils tournèrent une série à la mode ensemble.

Le plus vieux des deux avait organisé ce petit voyage. Shun Oguri était donc un jeune homme au physique particulier mais d'un charisme incroyable. Pour les besoins de son dernier film il du décolorer ses cheveux long en blond ainsi que se laisser pousser la barbe ce qui le rendait extrêmement sensuel et beau. Il avait une particularité sur son beau visage, un arc de cupidon assez prononcé, lui donnant ce petit quelque chose que les autres non pas. C'était un jeune homme particulièrement bien musclé et très grand. Il était doté d'une voix paradoxalement très grave et suave. Il avait un caractère doux, ne s'énervant que très rarement.

Matsumoto Jun quand à lui était le cadet de Shun d'un an. Il était aussi plus petit que son amant d'une bonne dizaine de centimètre. Il avait un très joli visage, mais en particulier un sourire ravageur. Un léger grain de beauté sous sa lèvre inférieur faisait son petit effet. Il était mince et peu musclé mais avait une véritable peau de bébé qui avait littéralement fait fondre son amant. Son caractère était d'ailleurs complètement différent de ce dernier. Jun était beaucoup plus agressif et vulgaire. Il n'hésite en aucun cas à jurer et à élever la voix quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, prenant les problèmes d'affront sauf quand ils le concernaient. Là, il fuyait.

Malgré leurs deux caractères très opposés les deux jeunes hommes s'aimaient depuis pas mal d'années déjà mais, comme dit précédemment les deux amoureux n'avaient plus vraiment de temps pour se voir ce qui les attristait beaucoup. Shun prit la décision de kidnapper son amant et de l'amener en voyage lorsque celui-ci lui fit une scène de jalousie terrible, le menaçant de le quitter. Bien que la faute soit des deux côtés, Shun avait cet air détaché comme si la situation ne le touchait pas qui était vraiment très dur à supporter pour Jun.

Shun et Jun arrivaient donc côte à côte à la réception de l'hôtel. Jun avait apporté avec lui une grosse valise qui semblait terriblement lourde alors que son amant n'avait qu'un simple sac de voyage, ayant apporté avec lui le strict minimum nécessaire pour ces cinq jours au soleil. Shun tenta d'attraper la main de Jun qui la retira en le poussant légèrement.

- Fais pas ça ! T'imagine si on nous reconnait ?!

-On est en vacances je te rappelle… Personne ne nous connait ici.

-Si ! Moi je vous connais ! S'exclama la réceptionniste.

-Ah tu vois ! Putain… S'exclama Jun en descendant son chapeau un peu plus sur ses yeux.

-Ne vous en fait pas, je suis ici pour mon travail et je m'ai aucunement l'intention de dévoiler votre petit secret. Dit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à Shun. Je ne suis pas une groupie ! Ricana-t-elle.

-Merci mademoiselle… Nous avions réservé à mon nom.

-Très bien… Oguri… Oguri… chercha-t-elle. Ah ! Trouvé ! Très bien, je vous laisse suivre mon collègue qui se trouve juste ici, il va vous mener à votre chambre. Dit-elle à Shun en faisant un drôle de geste à son collègue.

-Merci.

Shun attrapa la main de Jun qui tentait encore de se cacher sous son chapeau.

- Ca ne sert à rien Jun, je te promets qu'on n'aura aucun problème ici. Je suis là.

-J'm'en fiche que tu sois là ! Je te dis qu'on va se faire harceler ! Merde !

-Tu m'saoul là.

-C'est toi qui est chiant ! Au fait, tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait la fille à la réception ? Chuchota-t-il en ralentissant pour être un peu plus loin de l'employé afin d'être sur qu'il ne les entende pas.

-Non.

-T'as vu tu fais la gueule ! C'est toi qui es chiant !

-Bon elle a fait quoi ?

-Elle lui a fait un signe bizarre.

-C'est parce que nous vous avons réservé une des deux chambres ici présente ! S'exclama l'employé qui les avait quand même entendu. Nous voici au quatrième étage de l'hôtel. Ici ce trouve les deux suites les plus luxueuse de notre établissement. Comme vous êtes des invités spéciaux et que nous savons que vous avez besoin d'intimité, nous vous proposons de choisir une de ces deux chambres où personnes ne viendra vous déranger à part le room service lorsque vous l'aurez appelé.

Shun remercia l'employé et s'avança vers la porte de droite, pendant que Jun était en face de celle de gauche. Les yeux du plus jeune s'était illuminé en voyant le nom de la chambre. Shun, dos à la porte des enfers pria pour que Jun ne la choisisse pas si suivant le nom de la sienne il avait bien déduit.

-Je vais vous expliquer le principe. A votre gauche se trouve donc la porte qui mène à la chambre Enfers, à droite celle qui mène à la chambre Paradis. Mais attention, l'habit ne fait pas le moine comme dirait l'autre.

Jun trouvant là un bon moyen de se venger de la froideur de son petit ami arracha des mains de l'employé la clé pour la chambre Enfer. Les espoirs de Shun s'évaporèrent et il n'eu d'autres choix que d'accepter cette chambre sinon Jun allait encore lui faire une crise, l'insulté d'idiot et le priver de tout un tas de chose qu'il aimait bien que son cadet lui fasse. Et comme il était là pour faire la paix, valait mieux pas contrarier son amant.

-Nous allons prendre celle-ci ! s'exclama Jun

-Très bien messieurs, je laisse vos bagages là. Tout ira bien ?

-Oui oui, merci ! Vous pouvez disposer ! S'empressa de dire Jun qui était impatient de découvrir la chambre.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, la chaleur de la pièce envahit le corps des deux jeunes hommes. La suite ressemblait étrangement à celle du Paradis. L'entrée était constituée de la même manière. Une pièce ronde disposant de deux portes en verres transparentes. Un sol en moquette épaisse et confortable d'un rouge flamboyant aux murs cependant d'un blanc immaculé. Les encadrements de portes étaient eux noirs. Le sol semblait très confortable et Shun enleva ses chaussures. Puis son tee-shirt car il y faisait très chaud, mais cette chaleur était agréable et vint rougir les joues délicates du cadet.

Jun ouvrit la porte la plus à gauche donnant sur la chambre. Le sol était aussi le même que dans l'entrée mais les murs étaient noirs, avec quelques touches de blancs par-ci par-là, un élément de décoration, un meuble, les draps du lit. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait le lit en forme de rond recouvert d'un drap blanc, ainsi que de quelques plumes noires et rouges y étaient délicatement déposées. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une grande baie vitré qui donnait sur la grande ville à quelques dizaines de kilomètre de là. Du balcon seulement les lumières étincelantes la nuit pouvaient être aperçus ce qui donnait un très beau paysage nocturne. Sur la terrasse se trouvait deux fauteuils ainsi qu'une petite table, ainsi qu'un jacuzzi déjà remplit, dégageant une odeur agréable de rose.

Derrière l'autre porte se trouvait la salle de bain. Elle était entièrement faite de pierres noires aux reflets rougeâtres. Pourtant la pièce n'était pas triste, elle n'agressée pas les yeux et c'était très agréable d'y être. On y trouvait une toilette, une baignoire, une douche ainsi que deux lavabos

.

De retour dans la chambre, Jun retrouva son petit ami seulement vêtu du peignoir prêté par l'hôtel mal fermé au niveau du bas du corps et à demi ouvert sur le torse laissant à l'air libre les quelques gouttes de sueurs perlé sur son torse. Il était à moitié allongé sur le lit regardant au dehors, l'air vague. Dans ces moments là Shun ne pensait à rien, son esprit s'en allait parfois explorer des contrés lointaine et Jun avait une technique infaillible contre cela. Il s'approche doucement de son petit ami en soupirant sensuellement, détachant sa chemise.

-Mon dieu, il fait chaud…

Il s'installa devant le rêveur et laissa son torse nu face à lui. N'est ce pas Shun ? Demanda le jeune homme en venant s'installer à califourchon sur son petit ami. A ce moment là Jun ne plaisantait plus et la douce chaleur commençait peu à peu à envahir son corps. Il passa sa main de sa poitrine à son cou. Shun avait détourné les yeux du paysage tombant sur cette vision excitante de son amant qui lui donna une petite douleur agréable au bas de son ventre. Ne voulant pas abusé de son amant dès maintenant il ferma les yeux, pensant à quelque chose de sale avant de les ouvrir à nouveau.

-Elle te plait la chambre Jun ?

-Su… per… Gémit le jeune homme en enlevant totalement sa chemise qu'il envoya promener à l'autre bout de la chambre.

-Je… Je vais aller prendre une douche hein ! S'exclama le plus âgé en tentant de pousser son petit ami.

-Non ! S'exclama Jun en retenant son amant allongé sur le lit par les épaules. Amusons nous un peu.

Jun eut un petit sourire en coin, le peignoir venant de tomber de l'épaule de Shun, laissant à découvert un de ses tétons. Doucement, le dominant du moment vint poser un délicat baiser au creux de la clavicule de son amant avant de venir parcourir le haut de son torse, le bout d'épaule découvert, le pectoraux puis du bout des dents il s'attaqua au téton. Shun poussa un léger soupir de plaisir, la tête légèrement en arrière. Il supplia son petit ami d'arrêter.

-Pourquoi ?! Je veux pas ! On est bien là pour baiser non ?

-Non ! On n'est pas là pour baiser comme tu dis Jun, on est là pour passer du temps ensemble.

-Mais Shun ! ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas prit le temps de le faire.

-Je voulais aller me promener dans les alentours moi…

-T'es chiant putain !

Jun se leva du lit, se déshabilla complètement et parti sur le balcon, nu comme un ver.

-Hé Jun ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ! On pourrait te voir.

-J'en ai rien à foutre. Tu veux pas de moi il faut bien que quelqu'un profite de mon corps de rêve.

-Gamin… murmura Shun en se mettant sur le ventre, dans le lit, face à Jun, pouvant profiter de la vue de ses jolies fesses rebondies et terriblement désirable.

-Pardon ? Interrogea Jun en se retournant. Il vit que son petit ami était entrain d'allégrement lui mater l'arrière train. Il se retourna alors et s'avança doucement.

Shun se mordit la lèvre en voyant le membre de son amant durcir au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers lui.

-Peut-être que l'on va remettre notre promenade à plus tard.

Le blond se leva et vint près de son amant, le prenant dans ses bras avant de venir tendrement l'embrasser. Baiser auquel Jun répondit avec goût avant de le faire finir plus tôt qu'il n'y devait. Il se recula légèrement et défit complètement le peignoir de son homme, découvrant que le membre du plus âgé était aussi dressé. Sans un mot ni un geste de plus il se retourna et parti s'installer dans le jacuzzi, poussant un long soupir de plaisir.

-Putain c'que c'est bon !

-Jun… Sois un peu moins vulgaire. Déclara Shun en rejoignant son petit ami dans l'eau. Putain c'est vrai qu'c'est bon !

-Ah tu vois !

Jun se rapprocha dangereusement de Shun qui venait de s'étaler de tout son long, les yeux fermé. A nouveau il s'installa à califourchon sur son amant, les mains sur les épaules il lui fit de légers baiser sur les joues, les lèvres et le menton.

-Ca fait du bien Jun…

Sans rien dire, il continua. Une de ses mains vint caresser le torse de son ainé, s'attardant à jouer avec les billes de chair durcis. Shun passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant avant de le resserrer contre lui, lui câlinant le dos. Le blond chercha les lèvres de son amoureux qui les lui offrit volontiers. D'un bras il maintient son petit ami contre lui, de l'autre qu'il faufila entre leurs deux corps, venant caresser du bout des doigts le membre prêt à éclater du jeune Jun qui soupira de plaisir. Ce dernier, offrant un baiser des plus sensuel imita son ainé et vint à son tour lui caresser l'entre jambe doucement. Dans de lents mouvements de va et vient, les deux hommes gémissaient en cœur.

-Shun… On peut le faire ?

-Baka…

Jun s'installa alors au dessus de son petit ami, commençant à s'empaler sur son membre dur.

-Mais attend ! S'exclama Shun. Tu vas te faire super mal comme ça !

-Mais non !

-Mais si ! Viens je te prépare.

Sans que Shun ne puisse rien faire, son amant donna un coup de bassin violent et enfonça le membre de mon petit amant le plus profondément en lui. Le plus âgé poussa un cri de surprise qui fit ricaner son petit ami qui lui fit la grimace.

-Trop tard !

-Si t'as mal après tu viendras pas te plaindre.

-Tu me les casses. Ferme-la !

Jun revint embrasser son petit ami, d'un baiser sauvage et long. Shun se délecta de la langue qui s'offrait à lui, taquinant la jumelle du bout de la sienne. Il posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de son amant et le souleva doucement afin de le faire entreprendre de lent mouvements de va et vient. Jun se laissa guider, couinant tout de même un peu de douleur avant de vite prendre plaisir au membre qui se trouvait en lui. Il embrassa de nouveau son amant. Ce dernier lâcha une des deux hanches et se mit à caresser le sexe de Jun en rythme avec les mouvements de bassin.

Après quelques minutes de lents et longs va et vient, Jun accéléra le mouvement, ce qui obligea à la main sur son sexe d'en faire de même. Les gémissements devinrent plus intense, les mouvements plus rapide et vif. L'eau du bassin s'agitait, se laissant couler hors de la structure. Shun eu un râle de plaisir qui fit sourire Jun avant de venir lui mordre le cou. C'était un des point sensible de son petit ami et c'était quand il était prêt à jouir qu'il devait lui suçoter cette peau sensible pour qu'il soit un peu plus sauvage et donne de grand coup de bassin qui fit à son tour râler Jun. La main allait le plus vite possible, ainsi que les bassins en harmonies.

La semence des deux amants se déversa dans l'eau du bassin après qu'ils aient poussé un cri de plaisir assez intense qui du résonner sur toute l'île. Jun se laissa retomber sur son petit ami, ses bras enroulé autour de son cou. Shun fit la même chose mais autour de sa taille, le serrant bien fort contre lui.

Ils venaient de faire l'amour comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Cependant, cette fois était plus forte, plus intense, dans un contexte différent. Leurs cœurs venaient de retomber amoureux, encore plus fort qu'au premier jour. Shun lova son visage dans les cheveux de son amant, respirant sa douce odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

-Tu vois que ça fait du bien de prendre le temps…

-Oui Jun… Je suis désolé.

-Tu m'as manqué tu sais ?

-Toi aussi mon cœur… toi aussi…

Jun passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant qu'il regarda amoureusement.

-On jouera à nouveau dans une série tous les deux ?

-Bien sur…

-Je pourrais choisir lequel ?

-Non, ça va être nul sinon…

-Tu me fais chier Shun !

-Je sais… fais moi un câlin.

Oguri attrapa son amant une nouvelle fois et le colla contre lui. Le serrant du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Ils s'aimaient vraiment, d'un amour véritable. Malgré leurs caractères bien trempés ils étaient ce que l'on appelle plus communément, des âmes sœurs.

L'amour est plus fort que tout, même la mélancolie, même la monotonie, même la routine. Et l'amour, ne dur surement pas trois ans.


End file.
